Shredder and Krang's new plot/Oh, my mysterious lady
(Later at the ship, after Rudy has disappeared in the forest, Swackhammer is in his headquarters, sitting in a chair, covered in a blanket, his bare feet in a tub of warm water, and an ice bag tied on his head. He sniffed a bit as if he has a cold due to being in the cold water in Skull Rock and he is also angry to the fact that Tommy and Dil humiliated him) Swackhammer: That cursed Tommy Pickles and his brother! (Groans) Making a fool out of me! (His nose tickled suddenly and he sneezed that his head went flying right into the back rest of the chair and bumped into it) Swackhammer: (Groaning in pain) My head.... (He sighs wearily) Swackhammer: (Wearily) How much worse can it get? (Suddenly, as if he got an answer, he heard hammering from outside on the door. Outside the headquarters, Rocksteady is hammering a sign that says “Quiet! Do not disturb!” on it, with Bebop holding the last nail for Rocksteady to hammer it. Team Rocket and the Monstars watched on very bored like) Meowth: I betcha the captain will get irritated by the hammering, Rocksteady. Rocksteady: I know, but I have to make sure he gets some peace and quiet. (Then, after Bebop hands Rocksteady the last nail and the rhino starts hammering it in, K. Rool comes up with a kettle of hot water) K. Rool: (Singing) A pirate's life Is a wonderful life.... (He hands the kettle to James) K. Rool: Here's the hot water, guys. (After Rocksteady finished, Bebop shushed K. Rool) Bebop: Quiet! (Snorts) The captain's got a splitting headache! Rocksteady: And besides, we mustn't annoy him. (K. Rool nods) K. Rool: I understand, but that doesn't change the fact that he failed to kill Tommy and Dil Pickles. (He walks away. The Monstars start to walk away too) Pound: This is boring. I'm going to hang around. Blanko: Me too, guys. Nawt: Me three. (The Monstars then walked away. Team Rocket turned to Bebop and Rocksteady) Rocksteady: You want to walk away too? Jessie: Nope. Rocksteady: Then how come you looked bored? Jessie: I don't know. James: Me neither. Meowth: Meowth three. Bebop: Aw, come on, be honest. (Team Rocket then started to lose their patience on that kind of pressure) Team Rocket: (Losing their patience) It's nothing. Rocksteady: Yeah, just get it off your chest if your bor.... (Finally losing it, Team Rocket got ready to angrily punch Rocksteady) Team Rocket: WE SAID IT'S NOTHING!!!! (Suddenly, Swackhammer, still wrapped in a blanket and wearing an icebag, opened the door to scold them into being quiet when Rocksteady, who doesn't notice, ducked and Team Rocket punched Swackhammer on the head, making him dizzy. Hearing the commotion, the Monstars arrived confused) Bupkus: What happened? (They noticed Swackhammer dizzily dancing around until he plopped down into the chair with one foot in the tub, still dizzy) Bang: What did you do to him? Rocksteady: It wasn't me! It was Team Rocket's fault. Meowth: (Getting his claws out) How dare you! (He almost lunged at Rocksteady, wanting to scratch him, but James held him back and they, along with Bebop, Rocksteady, and the Monstars, went into the captain's headquarters cautiously with the kettle. Bebop, being the last to enter, tripped on his foot and nearly falls on James and Meowth, with the latter calmed down, but recovered. As the henchmen looked at Swackhammer closely, they notice he is now smiling dizzily, and they, except the Monstars, think it's real) Jessie: Wow, Captain. It's nice to see you smiling again. James: That's right. (He puts Swackhammer's other foot in the tub after putting Meowth down) James: Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life, scuttling ships, cutting throats, pillaging and plundering. Why don't we go back to sea again? (After James placed a thermometer in Swackhammer's mouth, Meowth chimed in while he took the kettle and started pouring the hot water into the tub) Meowth: Well, come to think of it, there's trouble brewing on the island. Women trouble that is. Bebop: (Snorts in confusion) Women trouble? (Realizes) Oh yeah. We don't want this rumor to go on, but Leatherhead told us that Demidevimon told him that he heard that Tommy and Dil has banished Misty. Rocksteady: That's right. James: Quite sad indeed. Jessie: Especially painful for a girl like her, even though I am a girl. (While they explained this, the hot water made the thermometer turn red and when it popped due to high heat from the water, Swackhammer snapped out of his dizziness and jumped out of the water, screaming in pain and knocking Meowth back. As Meowth recovered, Swackhammer grabbed him to yell at him at first) Swackhammer: Why, you feline! I ought to...! (He calmed down suddenly and removed the ice bag off his head while putting Meowth down) Swackhammer: Wait. Did you say Tommy and Dil banished Misty? Meowth: Well, yeah. They did. Swackhammer: Why did they? Jessie: It was because of those two girls named Dorothy and Kimi, Captain. James: That's right. And Misty got jealous of them spending time together with those boys that she tried to kill those two girls. Bebop: But what happened next? We'll tell you what happens next. (Snorts) Tommy and Dil rescued the girls before they were killed. Rocksteady: And that is why Misty was banished in the first place. Pound: Wow, which girl is Tommy hanging out with? Meowth: According to Demidevimon, Kimi is hanging out with Tommy. Blanko: So Dorothy is.... James: Same, but Kimi mostly. (Swackhammer, upon hearing this, smiled evilly and started thinking of a plan) Swackhammer: Well, well.... Meowth: That's why we have to leave, Captain. This is not a place for a respectable pirate like you. (With a new plan in motion already, Swackhammer got excited) Swackhammer: That's it, guys! That's it! (He slaps the Monstars down on the ground like they were dominoes) Monstars: Ouch! (The other henchmen think Swackhammer is finally agreeing to leave Magixland) Jessie: Thank goodness you agree, Captain! (Swackhammer then throws the blanket off to reveal his other pair of clothes, which were the same ones from before) Swackhammer: Get my hat! Right now! James: Yes, sir! The sooner we get going, the better! Swackhammer: Indeed! A jealous female can be tricked into anything like this. (James hands Swackhammer another hat and after he puts it on, Swackhammer was about to leave when James responded to what the captain just said) James: “Jealous female?” (Swackhammer turned to them) Swackhammer: Yes, obviously! If we impress that little fairy, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a (Winks his eye) certain hideout. Rocksteady: (Confused) Certain...? (Realizes) Oh yeah! Swackhammer: You know what hideout I'm talking about, right? Rocksteady: Yeah! The Spanish Main! (After a short pause, Swackhammer slaps his palm on his face in annoyance and got angry) Swackhammer: No! Tommy and Dil Pickles' hideout! Bebop: (Confused) I thought we were leaving the island, Captain? (Snorts) Swackhammer: Not yet. Right now, we are going to find Misty and convince her to tell us where the hideout is. (The henchmen realized) Henchmen: Oh.... Rocksteady: But where will we find her? Swackhammer: We'll scour the Forest Labyrinth first. Meowth: But isn't that where Rudy lives? Swackhammer: I know. But just as long as he doesn't notice us. (He changes the subject) Swackhammer: Anyway, let's gather volunteers and go now. (They leave to go gather some volunteers. Meanwhile, at the Powhatan encampment, Tommy and Dil's group and Pocahontas realized what happened with the other group from a guilty Chief Powhatan after revealing that Pocahontas was captured by Swackhammer and was already rescued) Tommy: So they must have gotten lost. Chief Powhatan: Indeed. If I known that it was Swackhammer who did this, I wouldn't have been so hard on your friends. Tommy: Me, Dil, Toto, and the girls will do whatever it takes to find them without flying and get them back here. Chief Powhatan: I agree. And tell them we'll treat them with hospitality in an apologetic way. Pocahontas: And I shall go with them. Chief Powhatan: (Surprised) You? Pocahontas? Are you sure you want to? You were just rescued and returned. I don't want you to get hurt. Pocahontas: I'll be fine. Tommy and Dil, as well as these girls and the dog, will be with me. And besides, I want to be there to show their friends that I'm alright. And I can be their navigator through the forest. (Realizing she's right, Chief Powhatan gave in) Chief Powhatan: Very well. All of you, be safe. May the eagle guide you safely. Tommy and Dil's group: We will. (With that, Tommy and Dil's group, including Pocahontas, went into the Forest Labyrinth. In the Forest Labyrinth, Pazu's group are still searching for the cliff edge) Eddy: (Impatiently) How much longer do we have to walk through this?! Double D: Calm down, Eddy! Eddy: Always with the “calm down,” Double D! We've been in this forest for hours, it's almost sunset, and we're dead meat! Ponyo: Like ham? Eddy: (Sarcastically) Oh sure, Ponyo. Just like ham! Mikey: Especially on a pizza? Eddy: ESPECIALLY ON A PIZZA!!!! (Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes) Ed: Is it a monster? Tuff: Is it Rudy? Sora: (Pulling his Keyblade out) Who's there?! (Suddenly, Tommy's group and Pocahontas emerged, much to the other group's relief) Sosuke: (Happy to see them) Guys! (Even the groups were happy to see each other that they hugged. Upon noticing Pocahontas, Pazu's group got confused) Eddy: You saved Pocahontas? Tommy: Yes. Sora: So that's Pocahontas, huh? Pocahontas: We really do need to explain what happened. Eddy: You darn right you do! Double D: Eddy! (Eddy catches himself) Eddy: Sorry. (Later, as they headed to the Powhatan encampment, everything was explained) Sora: Well, that's a relief. Kit: At least the chief realizes now. Dil: Indeed. Mikey: Do you think we'll have a pizza party there? Raph: (Slapping Mikey's head in the back) They're Indians, Mikey. They don't just eat pizza. Donny: Technically, they eat corn, meat, (To Ponyo) and yes, ham. Ponyo: Yum! (Suddenly, they heard rustling from a distance) Birdo: What was that? (Tommy shushes them and while they hid, they peeked and saw Swackhammer and his henchmen, along with their volunteers, emerge from the bushes. The volunteers were Orbot, Cubot, Demidevimon, Puppetmon, Drake, Dedede, Escargoon, Hare, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy, Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, Hunter J, Jack, Leatherhead, Vanitas, and Warp. Tommy's group glared at them) Tommy: (Whispering) It's the old frog fish again! Dil: (Whispering) And his crew! Eddy: (Whispering) I say we pay them back for what they put us through! Double D: (Whispering) I concur. We'll just fool them around, humane-like or otherwise. Dorothy: (Whispering) Are you sure we can do that? Tommy: (Whispering) Well.... Since Double D said humane-like or otherwise.... (He ponders a bit and then agreed) Tommy: (Whispering) Okay. Kimi: (Whispering) But what will we fool them around on? Tommy: (Whispering) Why don't we...? (They huddle up and whisper their plan. With Swackhammer's group, they searched everywhere for Misty, but she was nowhere to be seen) Warp: How long do we have to be here? Kutlass: Warp has a point-a! How long do we have to stay...? Swackhammer: Quiet! Do you just wanna quit?! We are not gonna go back to the ship until the cows have come home! (A short pause) Krusha: And when will the cows be found? Swackhammer: Oh brother.... (Shouts) I don't mean cows! (Suddenly, they heard a ghostly laugh, scaring the sissy members of the crew) Klump: (Terrified) What in the world is that? Hunter J: I got a feeling we're being followed. (Then, another ghostly laugh emerged from the bushes. Unaware to them, Dil was the one making the ghostly laugh. He then turned to Tommy and Kairi) Dil: (Quietly mouthing) Now! (Tommy then speaks up in a deep voice) Tommy: (In deep voice) Who dares to awaken me, Rudy?! (The sissy members of the crew shook in fear while the serious members, including Swackhammer, looked suspicious. The Monstars, however, knew that it's Tommy, Dil, and their friends and kept quiet) James: (In a panicked voice) I knew it! Rudy is going to eat us! Swackhammer: Shut up! (To Drake) Go check out the source of the voice! Drake: Aye-aye, Captain. (Drake took a step closer and backed away a bit upon hearing Tommy make a huge roar. Swackhammer, still suspicious, walked up to Drake) Swackhammer: Let's try talking to, quote, Rudy, unquote. It might be just a spirit. (The crew nods in agreement. Tommy, Dil, and their friends nod in agreement on their new tactic. Swackhammer then turns to the source of the voice) Swackhammer: Spirit that haunts this dark forest tonight. Dost hear us? Tommy: (In spooky voice) Odds, bongs, hammer, and tongs, I hear you. Swackhammer: Then speak! Who are you really? Tommy: (In spooky voice) I am Swackhammer, Captain of the Moron Pirate Crew. Swackhammer: No you're not, you imposter! Tommy: (In spooky voice) Stow that gab, or I shall hook you with my hook, or better, cast anchor in you! (Swackhammer then tried a different tactic) Swackhammer: Then if you are Swackhammer, what am I then? (Tommy stifled a quiet laugh and spoke in his spooky voice) Tommy: (In spooky voice) You are a frog fish! A stinky frog fish! (The crew got confused while Cubot fell for it) Cubot: Have we been captained all this time by a frog fish? (He turns to Swackhammer defiantly) Cubot: If that's true, fake captain, that's lowering to our pride! Swackhammer: That voice is saying this as a bunch of lies! (Realizing, Cubot drooped in embarrassment) Cubot: Sorry, Captain. (Swackhammer turned to Drake and motioned him to talk) Drake: Okay, spirit. Do you have another name? Tommy: (In spooky voice) Yes. Orbot: Vegetable? Tommy: (In spooky voice) No. Krusha: Duh, mineral? Crew: (Aghast at Krusha's guess) Mineral?! Tommy: (In spooky voice) No. Rocksteady: Animal? Tommy: (In spooky voice) Yes. (Drake then started the questioning) Drake: Are you actually a, dare I say, a woman? (Tommy cues Kairi, dressed in a cloaked disguise, to speak up) Kairi: Yes! (Drake winks at the crew while they rolled their eyes, for they knew Drake is a sucker for women) Drake: Do you have a beautiful voice? Kairi: Yes! (She comes out in her disguise and starts vocalizing. Drake became love-struck, as if he were seduced) Drake: It is a lady! (Kairi vocalizes some more until her held note made the crew, except a love-struck Drake, cover their ears) Mojo Jojo: Too loud! Drake: She's a beautiful one, too! (He starts chasing Kairi, only for her to scamper away into another bush) Drake: (Singing) Oh, my mysterious lady What is your name? (He peeks in the other bush, but Kairi is gone already) Drake: (Singing) Oh, my mysterious lady From whence have you came? (Kairi peeks out of another bush and uses her index finger to seductively usher Drake to come to her) Kairi: (Singing) La la la la La la la la la la (Drake moves to Kairi slowly but the girl ducked under the bush) Drake: (Singing) Answer my plea Who may ye be? (He clears the bush, but Kairi's gone again. Suddenly, Kairi comes up from behind and kicks Drake's butt literally) Drake: Doof! (Kairi sings some notes. Then as Drake turned around to see behind him, she snuck behind him and threw his cape over his head and she then sang some notes again. As she continued the note singing, Drake, who threw his cape off his head, almost grabs her cloak, but she shrieked and ran off with Drake pursuing her still. Swackhammer's crew and Tommy and Dil's group went after them) Drake: (Singing) Oh, my mysterious lady What is your name? (As he sang the next part, Drake noticed a piece of clothed moss, thinking it's Kairi's cloak, and began pulling on it) Drake: (Singing) Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (As he repeated this line three times, only a little faster, Drake continued pulling, as Kairi, who is watching him from on top of a tree branch, sang some notes) Drake: (Singing) Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (After singing this line, Drake finally got to the end and saw it was actually moss) Drake: Yech! (He then noticed Kairi on the tree branch and began to get love-struck even more, with Kairi not noticing) Drake: (Singing) What's your secret? Kairi: (Singing) La-la-la-la-la-la Drake: (Singing) Tell me your secret Kairi: (Singing) La-la-la-la-la-la Drake: (Singing) Speak, oh, speak, oh, speak, I pray thee Tell me, oh, tell me, Your name (Kairi then starts singing in a series of cadenzas. As she slowly climbs down the tree, not noticing Drake is still watching. Suddenly, a piece of the cloak got caught by another branch and it slowly slips off of Kairi, revealing her to Drake, who suddenly became shocked and surprised. Even Swackhammer and the crew noticed and the Monstars got concerned. Tommy, Dil, and their friends saw all of this and motioned Kairi to stop. After Kairi finished singing, Swackhammer turned to Drake and the crew) Swackhammer: (Whispering) It's Tommy and Dil Pickles and their friends. (Drake and the crew, except the Monstars, grinned evilly and started to slowly sneak up on Kairi, Tommy, Dil, and the group as Kairi began to conclude her singing. Tommy, Dil, and the group, seeing this, ushered Kairi to stop. As she slowly stopped and turned, Drake is right in front of her and she screams. She runs and so does Tommy and Dil's group. As she ran from Drake, Hare, Green Kroc, and Vanitas, Kairi called out to Sora) Kairi: Sora, help! (Sora swung down on a vine like Tarzan, and scooped Kairi into his arm and swung to safety, while kicking down the four pirates chasing her) Kairi: Thank you! Sora: You're welcome! (Recovering, the four ran at the tree) Vanitas: You're so gonna be sorry for this! (As Sora and Kairi jumped to another spot at the bottom of the tree safely, they both pulled their Keyblades and dueled with the four pirates, until Sora and Kairi went behind a log and pushed it onto the four pirates) Sora: (Jokingly) Looks like they should stop logging around! (They laugh and ran. The four chased after them, but got caught in a cage. With the Lost Kids, Diddy and Dixie are running from Kutlass, Hunter J, Jack, and Warp) Diddy: We need some backup here! Dixie: And hurry! Kutlass: Stand-a still and we'll back ya! Hunter J: Hold still! Warp: Taste laser! (He fires his laser gun, but missed) Jack: Come here, you little chimps! So I may feed you some mud! (Then, the Lost Kids, answering Kit's cue, threw some mud at them) Eddy: You wanted mud? Well, here's mud in your face! (After recovering, the four pirates were then pushed into the same cage, but unfortunately, the impact broke the cage. Suddenly, Kimi threw some more mud at the other pirates, who were about to sneak attack the Lost Kids) Kimi: Take that, you scurvy scums! (Recovering, Demidevimon threw some Demi Darts at Kimi) Demidevimon: Why don't you take these! (Kimi dodged until she was cornered by rocks. Just when Demidevimon was about to throw a dart at her, the Monstars punched him away, shocking Swackhammer and his crew) Demidevimon: (Recovering) I knew you were traitors! Pound: Well, we never liked you anyway! (Tommy and Dil's group were surprised) Swackhammer: Get them and the traitors! (Tommy and Dil's group, along with the Monstars, ran, with Swackhammer's crew in hot pursuit through the forest until they reached the cliff edge) Double D: What do you know? The cliff edge. Swackhammer: But there's no escape. (They turned and saw Swackhammer and the crew coming closer. Tommy and Dil pulled their swords out, but the Monstars ran up to Swackhammer's crew in determination and knocked them down) Tommy: What are you doing, guys? Nawt: Giving you the chance to escape! Dorothy: But what about you? Bupkus: We'll be fine! (Tommy and Dil's group then ran to return to the Powhatan encampment. After they were gone, Swackhammer and his crew got the Monstars off of them forcefully and tied them up) Swackhammer: I had a feeling you traitors were gonna stab me in the back! We're returning to the ship! Hare: But what about Misty? Swackhammer: Then Team Rocket, Bebop, and Rocksteady will go find her! (He turned to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket) Swackhammer: You five go and find Misty yourselves! We're going back to the ship and imprisoning the traitors! Those brats have made us fools for the last time! (With that, Swackhammer and his crew left for the ship with the imprisoned Monstars, leaving Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket behind) Jessie: Well, let's go find Misty. James: I agree! Meowth: After Misty! Bebop and Rocksteady: Yeah! (They run the other path out of the Forest Labyrinth to continue their search for Misty. At the ship, after learning of the events in the Forest Labyrinth and imprisoning the Monstars in the Captain's headquarters, the rest of the crew laughed at Swackhammer's volunteered crew) K. Rool: (Laughing) That's what happened? It's bad enough that the Monstars betrayed you, but humiliated again?! Skurvy: (Laughing) Aye, it'd be more funnier than a barrel full of monkeys! (Mojo Jojo glared at Skurvy's joke) Jack: (Bitterly) Very funny. Bob: It's funny than your jokes! (Bob goes to walk away when he steps on a rake laying nearby and the rake hits him. He shudders in anger, making Jack snicker at him) Bob: (Bitterly) Very funny. (Then, Swackhammer returned to his quarters to get cleaned up while the other crew members angrily went to clean themselves up too) Vanitas: Those brats will pay for what they did to us! Escargoon: My sentiments exactly. I mean, it is bad enough the Monstars betrayed us, but humiliated?! Ha! I've seen better days of Dedede's humiliations, but...! (Insulted, Dedede hammers Escargoon's head) Dedede: You were humiliated too, Escargoon! Klump: Well, let's just hope that Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket find that little fairy maggot. Krusha: I thought her name is Misty? Klump: It is Misty I'm talking about! (Back in the captain's headquarters, Swackhammer, now cleaned up, placed his gold hook on his left arm in place of his usual silver hook while talking with the Monstars, who are locked in a cage and untied) Swackhammer: Now you five are gonna walk the plank first thing in the morning with the prisoners. Bang: Oh yeah, well, Tommy and Dil will beat you if he finds out about this. Swackhammer: Not necessarily. Blanko: And what do you mean by that? Swackhammer: I have a plan for those two boys once I get Misty to reveal their hideout and capture their friends. It will all be revealed first thing tomorrow when the time is right. And when we find out from Misty about the hideout's location, you five are coming with us, whether you like it or not. (He chuckles evilly while the Monstars looked concerned) 'Coming up: Tommy and Dil's team and the Powhatans become one team through the festivities and during the party, Sora, Toto, and the girls become homesick while Kimi gets jealous of Tommy giving Pocahontas the attention. Also, Swackhammer is gonna make Misty do something horrible that will make Misty feel bad for it.'